Vous qui la haïssez
by la vague folle
Summary: Ceux qui m'aiment, la haïssent. Ceux qui l'aiment me haïssent. Ils veulent que leur choix se réalisent sans penser a nous. Je l'aime pourtant je ne peux pas. De peur de le briser. Je ne comprends pas. Alors je me demande pourquoi. Pourquoi elle?


**Bonjour bonjour, voici ma première histoire sur le fandom de Fairy Tail!**

**Commen j'ai eu l'idée? En expliquant à ma soeur pourquoi j'aimais le couple GajjelxLevy. Oui oui je vais bien, je suis tout à fait normale XD**

**bref, je me moque un peu des anti Nalu ou Nali dans cette Fic ;p Sorry ;p**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Vous qui la haïssez**

.

_« Il y a des jours, ou je me demande pourquoi. Il y a des jours ou je me demande d'ou vient toute cette haine. Pour moi, ou pour elle. Il y a des jours ou je m'en fiche, d'autre ou j'en ris, et parfois même, je les hais. Tous ces gens, qui nous imposent une rivalité qui n'a pas lieu d'être._

_Ceux qui m'aiment, la haïssent. Ceux qui l'aiment me haïssent. Ils veulent que leur choix se réalisent sans penser a nous. Je l'aime pourtant je ne peux pas. De peur de le briser. Je ne comprends pas. Alors je me demande pourquoi. Pourquoi elle?»_

La jeune fille ferma son journal pour le ranger dans son bureau. La journée se terminait. C'est dans un baillement bruyant qu'elle se leva pour se glisser dans son lit.

.

* * *

.

Le jour pointait, teintant l'horizon de belles couleurs orangées, parfois roueoyante comme le feu. Un vent doux glissait dans les allées de la ville, rafraîchissant l'air chaud de juin.

Les volets d'un appartement s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, appréciant la douceur matinale. Puis, elle disparut, refermant la fenêtre. Si l'on regardait bien de dehors, on aurait pu voir une multitudes de formes volant a l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce n'était rien d'autre que les habits de la jeune fille.

.

* * *

.

Le cri strident de la cafetière résona dans la petite cuisine. Une belle jeune femme se leva paresseusement de sa chaise pour aller arrêter la machine, tandis que son frère levait a peine les yeux de son journal. La plus jeune des trois débarqua les paupières lourdes de sommeil. Elle retint un baillement, puis s'assit, prenant passivement une tartine dans la corbeille. Les trois jeunes se réveillaient lentement, le soleil perçant la fenêtre, annonçant l'aube d'une nouvelle journée. Une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, la plus grande partit en direction de la salle de bain tandis que sa petite soeur allait dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait que peu de bruit le matin, chacun prenait le temps de s'éveiller.

Au bout d'une petite demi heure, alors que l'horloge murale indiquait sept heure trente, la benjamine prit son sac, un sac a dos rouge avec quelques babioles, puis sortit. Il faisait déjà chaud pour un début de journée. Elle marcha dans les rues jusqu'à atteindre son arrêt de bus. Il n'y avait encore personne. Il n'y avait jamais personne à cet arrêt la. Lorsque le bus arriva, elle monta dedans, puis se dirigea vers le fond, sa place habituelle. Quelques arrêts plus tard, une de ses meilleurs amies monta aussi, et s'installa à ses côtés. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles sans intérêts, toujours fatiguées. A un moment, elles descendirent au même arrêt. La jeune fille souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer, dans son lycée. Une jeune fille lui sauta au coup.

"Lisanaaaaa!  
-Ha! Bonjour Levy-chan.  
-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir! Oh! Bonjour Jubia!  
-Bonjour Levy-chan."

Les trois amies continuèrent ainsi de parler ainsi, se racontant les anecdotes du week-end, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre groupe de fille n'entre dans l'établissement. Composé d'une blonde, d'une fille aux cheveux bruns, et d'une autre aux cheveux roses le groupe avançait en riant. Lisana les regarda une lueur indechifrable dans le regard, tandis que Levy et Jubia se mettait a parler à voix basse.

"Regarde la, elle a encore un nouveau T-shirt! Murmurait une des deux.  
-Pfff, c'est bien une fille de riche! Répliquait l'autre.  
-Pauvre Lisana... Avoir cette pétasse qui tourne autour du mec qu'on aime...  
-Ne dit pas ça, tu sais bien qu'elle est bien meilleure que Lucy!"

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argents soupira. Encore ces messes basses, encore ces apprioris stupide. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne voulait pas les rouvrir, car elles seraient encore le sujet d'incessantes conversations grotesques. Elles seraient encore prises a partit, encore sujettes aux coups bas ou encouragements dépourvus de sens.

Puis, arriva un groupe de garçons. Il y avait Grey, son meilleur ami, et Loki, le presque frère de Lucy. Et il y avait Natsu. Natsu, le confident de Lucy, Natsu l'ami d'enfance de Lisana, Natsu le binome de Lucy, Natsu le complice de Lisana. Nastu l'éternelle source de problèmes. Natsu qu'elle adorait, Natsu ce garçon un peu bête et pourtant si gentil, si drôle. Ce garçon qu'elle aimait d'une manière indeffinissable.

Et pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait d'être si proche de la belle blonde. Elle jalousait Natsu et Lucy pour leur proximité. Pour leur entente qui semblait tellement plus qu'amicale. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit elle qui se rapproche de lui? Il y avait tellement d'autres filles. Mais non. Il avait suffi de trois mois, de trois putains de mois pour que ces deux la se rapprochent. Et elle lui en voulait. Comment son ami, son frère avait-il pu lui faire ça?

Elle savait qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, il ne pouvait pas deviner. Avec son air idiot et ses manies stupides.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir aimer librement, mais, a cause de son air si joyeux, de leur lien si solide, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle maintenant, elle ne voulait pas le briser. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle?

Elle aurait du lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'avait pas voulu le lui dire avant son départ. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi. Peut être bien, peut être pas, peut être n'aurait-il juste pas compris. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Parce qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Parce que son amour était désormais inaccessible. Ou peut être parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'ils diraient. Quelle serait la réaction de Natsu? Et surtout, de Lucy? Elle le voyait bien, qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Et elle aussi les aimait. Elle ne voulait pas les briser avec ses sentiments a elle. Alors elle restait derrière, n'écoutant plus les insultes de ceux qui ne l'aimait pas, et les encouragement de ceux qui la soutenait en vain.

La cloche sonna, sortant la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Elle regarda Natsu prendre la direction de sa classe, tandis que Lucy rejoignait la sienne. Parfois, Lisana maudissait le destin. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Lucy soit dans sa classe? Cela rendait l'ambiance si lourde et oppressante. Les deux groupes s'affrontaient sans relâche, alors que les principales intéressées n'en avait que faire. Enfin pas vraiment, car a chaque fois que Lisana regardait la belle blonde, un sentiment d'extrême impuissance la prenait. La blonde était si belle, si rayonnante qu'elle se sentait insignifiante a coté. Et chaque jour cette différence creusait un peu plus le fossé entre elles, l'empechant de se déclarer, la peur de cette comparaison, de son insignifiance, d'elle même peut être. Elle aurait pu avoir confiance dans une autre situation, mais a chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle, si belle, avec Natsu, elle lui rappelait la triste réalité.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle s'était levée avec une résolution. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lucy, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait. Peut être la prendrait-elle en considération et tournerait moins autour de Natsu. Peut être qu'elle n'en aurait que faire. Peut être même que... Elle préférait ne pas y penser, voulant pouvoir continuer de rêver.

La cloche de midi sonna, encore une fois. Cette sonnerie qui coupait toujours la blanche dans ses réflexions tortueuses. Cette sonnerie qui l'aggacait tant, mais qui la libérait en même temps.

Lisana prit son sac, et parti rejoindre ses deux amies.

"Les filles, aujourd'hui je vais parler a Lucy."

Un grand blanc suivit sa déclaration.

"Ça passe ou ça casse."

L'ambiance se fit un peu plus lourde tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la blonde. On lui lançait des regards mauvais.

"Lucy, j'aimerais te parler.  
-D'accord. Allons sur le toit, nous serons tranquille."

Les deux jeunes prirent ensuite la direction du toit, dans un silence pesant. Lisana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner, triturant nerveusement ses cheveux. Une fois seule, la jeune fille n'osait regarder la blonde dans les yeux. Elle inspira, puis commença.

"Tu sais... Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette rivalité qu'on nous impose. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que l'on t'insulte, que l'on dise tant d'attrocité sur toi. Pourtant, lorsque je te vois avec Natsu, je suis jalouse, jalouse du plus profond de mes entrailles."

Un voile passa dans les yeux de la blonde.

"Pourtant j'aurais du me douter que ça arriverait. Toi qui est si belle, si douce, si gentille, il ne pouvait choisir que toi! Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi maintenant! C'est normal, c'est normal mais..."

La jeune fille s'écroula, se retenant au poignet de Lucy.

"Mais pourquoi toi? Toi qui est si belle! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il te choisisse toi? Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune chance, tu dois l'aimer aussi je..."

Une larme s'écrasa sur le toit, vite emportée par le vent.

"Lucy, s'il te plait... Je veux pouvoir me défaire de mon amour, c'est trop douloureux... Alors... Alors je vais te le dire, même si tu ne sera pas avec moi, même si tu ne seras pas de mon côté... Non je m'emmelle, je dis des choses stupides... Je... Je voulais juste aimer et être aimée en retour... Mais Natsu il... Et Toi..."

Lucy s'accroupit a sa hauteur.

"Je n'aime pas Natsu Lisana."

La surprise s'afficha clairement sur la tête de la blanche, qui pleura de plus belle. Mais elle pleurait de joie. Alors que la tristesse voilait les yeux de la blonde, comme si elle s'était résignée.

"Je t'aime Lucy."

Stuppeur.

Effarement.

Joie.

Pleurs.

C'est tous cet amalgache de sentiments que Lisana vit passer dans les prunelles chocolats de Lucy. Puis, une main prit délicatement son visage.

"Relève la tête Lisana. Sèche tes larmes."

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argents s'executa.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Lisana."

.

.

.

Sur le haut du toit Natsu sourit tandis que ses deux meilleures amies s'embrassaient. Elles étaient enfin heureuse, et cette perspective enchantait le rose. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

**FIN**

* * *

_Dois-je aller me cacher? XD _

_non, j'ai beaucoup galéré à essayer de faire croire que Lisana aimait Natsu ;p donc, je voulais savoir si vous aussi êtes tombées dans le panneau ;p_

_la vague folle_


End file.
